Love and Heart my doctor
by Vea Kim
Summary: YUNJAE/oneshot/yaoi/romance - AKU HANYA INGIN MATI, MATI, MATIII! - Summary aneh, ya gitulah pokoknya wkakkakak


**LOVE AND HEART MY DOCTOR**

**YUNJAE**

**Karena ini adalah dunia mereka**

**Yang lainnya cuma numpang**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

**.**

_Seoul hospital, 17 maret 2012_

Sebuah ambulan berhenti dan beberapa pegawai berseragam putih dengan cepat mengeluarkan seseorang dari dalam sana. Tubuh itu basah semua.

"Suster cepat! Pasien baru saja menenggelamkan dirinya di sungai Han!"

**.**

_Seoul hospital, 02 april 2012_

Braaak…

Ranjang itu di dorong dengan cepat memasuki ruang ICU.

"Cepat panggil Dokter Kim! Pasien mengalami over dosis!"

**.**

_Seoul ho__s__pital, 29 april 2012_

"Pegang lengannya dengan erat! Darahnya terus keluar! Dia memotong urat nadinya sendiri!"

Dengan cepat beberapa suster itu mengikat lengan pasien itu untuk menghentikan darah.

**.**

**LOVE AND HEART MY DOCTOR**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

"Ada apa dokter memanggil saya?" tanya seorang namja cantik yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu.

Park Yoochun mengulurkan sebuah map "Kau tangani pasien yang bernama Jung Yunho! Junsu sedang bertugas ke luar kota, jadi kuserahkan pasien itu kepadamu!"

Tanpa bicara Jaejoong mengambil map itu lalu membacanya "Dia melakukan percobaan bunuh diri?!"

"Ya, dan itu berkali-kali. Mulai dari terjun ke sungai han, memotong urat nadi, meminum banyak pil hingga over dosis, dan sekarang dia mencoba untuk gantung diri."

"YAA, seharusnya dia dibawa ke Psikiater!"

"Sembuhkan dulu sakitnya lalu beri saran agar dia ke Pesikiater, kondisinya sangat lemah terakhir kali aku mengeceknya. Pasien itu menjadi tanggung jawabmu setiap masuk ke rumah sakit ini. Junsu sudah bosan dengannya!"

"Iiish… Kenapa aku mendapat pasien aneh sepertinya?!" Jaejoong mengerucut sebal.

Braaak…

"Mianhae dokter Park, pasien yang bernama Jung Yunho sedang mengamuk saat ini!" lapor seorang suster dengan nafas terengah.

Jaejoong menaikkan alisnya menatap Yoochun. Dokter kepala sekaligus sahabatnya.

"Well, tugasmu dimulai Jae,"

"JANGAN MENDEKAAAT!"

PRAAANG…

Vas bunga itu hancur berkeping-keping di lantai.

"Tuan tenanglah…"

"AKU HANYA INGIN MATI! KENAPA KALIAN SELALU MENGGAGALKANNYA?" teriak Yunho kuat.

"Tuan, kau harus tenang…"

"APA SALAHKU? APA DOSAKU PADA KALIAN? AKU HANYA INGIN MATI, MATI, MATIII!"

BRAAAK…

Pintu terbuka keras. Dokter laki-laki dengan wajah cantik itu melangkah masuk.

"Dokter tolong kami," pinta beberapa suster.

"PERGI KAU!" teriak Yunho.

"YAA KAU! KAU PIKIR SIAPA DIRIMU BISA TERIAK-TERIAK DI SINI EOH?!" bentak Jaejoong.

Namja itu membulatkan mata musangnya. Tidak pernah ada dokter yang membentaknya. Biasanya mereka semua berusaha untuk menyuntiknya dengan obat bius.

"BIARKAN AKU MATI!" teriak yunho lagi.

"KUBILANG JANGAN BERTERIAK!"

"KAU JUGA BERTERIAK!"

"ITU KARENA DIRIMU PABO!"

"KAU YANG PABO!"

Jaejoong mengambil sebuah pecahan dari vas itu lalu melemparkannya ke Yunho.

"Kau ingin mati bukan? Ayo lakukan! Pecahan itu tidak kalah tajamnya dengan pisau! Silahkan bunuh diri!"

Para suster di sana yang sebelumnya menatap cengo melihat dokter dan pasiennya saling berteriak, kini membulatkan matanya saat melihat apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong.

Yunho mengambil pecahan vas itu dengan mata menatap lekat sosok dokter cantik itu. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak begitu cepat. Ada yang berdebar… Mata doe indah yang menatap angkuh itu… Bibir chery yang penuh… Kulit seputih kapas...

Tap tap tap…

Yunho semakin menahan nafasnya saat Jaejoong berjalan mendekatinya. Matanya terus mengikuti wajah sempurna itu.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Kesal padaku?" tanya Jaejoong. Tangannya menyentuh infus yang menancap di lengan laki-laki itu. Menyuntikkan obat penenang dengan pelan tanpa Yunho sadari.

"Kau cantik…" jawab Yunho pelan.

BLETAK

"YAA! Aku ini namja tau!" bentak Jaejoong kesal.

"Aku juga tau kalau kau namja!" sewot Yunho.

"Diamlah, aku sudah memberimu obat penenang, nanti aku akan kembali lagi!" Jaejoong mengambil pecahan vas itu dari tangan Yunho.

"Eh kapan?" Yunho menatap bingung.

"Dasar pabo!" Jaejoong tertawa geli "Bersihkan pecahan vas itu suster,"

"Ne dokter!"

Hmm… well, Kim Jaejoong punya cara sendiri untuk menanganinya bukan?!

**.**

**LOVE AND HEART MY DOCTOR**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

Butiran salju itu turun perlahan. Yunho memandangnya lewat kaca jendela kamarnya. Ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Kenapa hatinya tiba-tiba saja berubah?

"Kau belum tidur?"

Yunho tersentak saat mendengar suara itu. Ia berbalik dan melihat Jaejoong sedang menghampirinya.

"Keadaanmu sudah membaik, mungkin besok atau lusa kau sudah boleh pulang,"

"Aku tidak ingin pergi…" gumam Yunho pelan sambil menatap butiran salju itu lagi.

"Kudengar kau sudah berkali-kali ingin bunuh diri, aku heran kenapa kau tidak berhasil,"

Yunho tertawa mendengarnya "Kupikir kau akan menanyakan alasannya…"

Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya "Percaya diri sekali kau Tuan Jung. Aku hanya heran ada orang sebodoh dirimu, sampai bunuh diri saja tidak pernah bisa! Kau tau? Sebenarnya kau hanya perlu menyumpal mulut dan hidungmu selama beberapa menit!"

"Apa benar kau ini seorang dokter?"

"Kau meragukan kemampuanku eh?"

"Dokter tidak ada yang segalak dirimu!"

"Mwo?"

"Juga cerewet sepertimu,"

"Ige?"

"Terlebih cantik sepertimu…"

"AKU NAMJA!"

Yunho tertawa kecil "Aku punya kekasih," kata Yunho tiba-tiba"Namanya Ahra… Dia mengkhianatiku… Dia selingkuh dengan temanku dan pergi meninggalkanku. Rasanya aku ingin mati saja…"

Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya tidak percaya "Kau benar-benar mencintai gadis itu?!"

"Entahlah…"

"Ternyata kau benar-benar bodoh! Kuberi tau kau satu hal!"

"Apa itu?"

"Hati itu flexible…"

"…."

"Tidak tetap…"

"…"

"Dan mudah berubah…"

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Mungkin saat ini kau ingin mati demi dia, tapi kau tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi padamu detik berikutnya. Saat kau bisa berdamai dengan hatimu, kau akan dapat menerima bahwa semua ini adalah takdir…"

"Dokter… Apa kau percaya cinta?"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil "Bahkan aku sendiri tidak tau apa yang disebut dengan cinta. Manusia itu merasa terlalu pintar, menggambarkan cinta dengan segala sesuatu. Tapi sebenarnya mereka sendiri tidak memahaminya. Well, aku harus menahan untuk tidak tertawa saat ada orang yang mengatakan bahwa dia cinta mati pada kekasihnya. Hari-hari berikutnya? Bulan-bulan berikutnya tidak akan ada yang tau. Cinta itu bisa saja hilang atau bisa juga bertambah, seperti yang kubilang hati itu flexible… tidak tetap dan mudah berubah…"

Yunho tidak bergeming. Ia hanya diam menatap butiran salju di luar.

"Jja, tidurlah! Ini sudah malam! Aku harus pulang," kata Jaejoong sambil berjalan pergi.

"Dokter…"

"Ne?"

"Bisa kau memelukku?"

Sejenak mereka hanya saling bertatapan. Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian melangkah menghampiri yunho lagi lalu memeluknya.

Hangat…

Yunho menghirup aroma manis dari dokter itu. Ah… Jantungnya berdegup kencang lagi. Apa dokter itu bisa mendengarnya?

Cup…

"Gomawo," bisik Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya membulatkan matanya saat menatap Yunho. Ia tidak menyangka namja itu mengecup pipinya.

"N-ne…" jawabnya gugup sambil melepaskan pelukan itu kemudian cepat-cepat melangkah pergi.

Yunho tersenyum geli "Kau benar dokter… Sepertinya hatiku mulai berubah…"

**.**

**LOVE AND HEART MY DOCTOR**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

"YAA JUNG YUNHO APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN EOH?"

Yunho menatap dokter di depannya itu tanpa rasa bersalah "Makhan…" jawabnya polos.

"Dokter kau mau ikut?" tawar seorang namja tinggi yang sedang melahap ramyeon.

Dokter itu berdecak kesal "Ini bukan hotel Jung Yunho! Kau sudah hampir seminggu di sini!"

"Aku masih ingin di sini,"

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya kesal "Aku akan mengurus surat kepulanganmu,"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau pulang!"

"Kau harus!"

"Baiklah… Asal temani aku jalan-jalan di taman sekarang!"

"Setelah itu kau pulang?"

"Ya,"

"Baiklah!"

"Changmin, telepon Lee Ajhusi. Aku sudah menemukannya!" perintah Yunho.

"Mwo? Siapa Hyung?" tanya Changmin dengan mulut yang penuh mie.

"Sudah kau makan saja semuanya, aku pergi dulu!"

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau ingin kemari? Cuaca sangat dingin," Jaejoong menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya. Tampak uap keluar dari mulutnya.

Mereka sedang berdiri di bawah pohon akasia. Dari sana, mereka dapat melihat ruang bagian anak-anak yang terlihat sangat hangat di dalamnya.

SET

"Eh?" mata Jaejoong melebar saat Yunho meraih tangannya lalu menggosoknya pelan.

"Beberapa hari ini aku sudah berfikir Jae…"

Tunggu, kemana panggilan dokternya?!

"Tentang cinta dan hati yang kau katakan…"

"….."

"Kau benar, hati itu flexible…"

"…."

"Tidak tetap dan mudah berubah…"

"…."

"Kau tau? Sepertinya… Sepertinya hatiku mulai berubah…"

"Yun…"

"Dan itu karenamu," tatap Yunho tepat di manik mata bulat itu "Jantungku selalu berdebar saat melihatmu Jae… Seperti sekarang…"

Jaejoong tidak bisa berkata saat Yunho meletakkan tangannya di dada namja itu. Sangat keras. Detak jantung itu sangat keras.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan ini cinta atau bukan… Seperti katamu, aku terlalu bodoh untuk memahaminya. Dan aku tidak ingin merasa pintar. Yang kutau, aku ingin di sisimu selalu.

Dengan Ahra aku tidak pernah berfikir hal ini, tapi denganmu, aku selalu berfikir ingin menghabiskan sisa waktuku bersamamu,"

"Yu-yun… Aku namja…"

"Ups… Sepertinya aku lupa hal itu… Kau membuatku lupa segalanya Kim Jaejoong. Bahkan aku lupa mengatakan bahwa kau tidak hanya mulai merubah hatiku, tetapi juga takdirku…"

"Aku…" Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak tau harus apa.

"Aku tau kau sangat terkejut. Karena itu aku ingin meminta ijin kepadamu. Bolehkan aku mencoba merubah hatimu? Dan merubah takdirmu untukku…"

Oh astaga… Kenapa sekarang jantung Jaejoong yang berdetak kencang? Namja cantik itu hanya mampu menatap mata musang itu tanpa dapat berkata apapun.

SET

Eh?

Jaejoong terkejut saat Yunho tiba-tiba saja menutup matanya dengan tangannya yang hangat. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia lebih terkejut lagi saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menempel di bibirnya.

"Mmff…"

Tubuh Jaejoong terasa membeku. Kenapa ia tidak bisa bergerak? Kenapa jantungnya seperti ingin melompat keluar? Oh dear…

Yunho memanggut bibirnya lembut. Melumatnya dalam. Ciuman itu terasa hangat di tengah cuaca dingin seperti ini.

"Aku anggap kau setuju dokter…" bisik Yunho setelah melepaskan bibir namja cantik itu.

"Tuan Jung,"

Kedua orang itu langsung menoleh saat sebuah suara berat memanggil Yunho.

"Kau sudah datang ajhusi,"

"Apa anda sudah menemukannya?"

"Ya, aku sudah menemukannya. Aku akan secepatnya mengambil alih meja diretur, sampaikan pada Appa!"

"Siapa wanita itu?"

"Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong!" lengan Yunho merengkuh pinggang Jaejoong "Dan dia namja!"

"Mwo?" pria tua itu tampak terkejut "Namja?"

"Tidak ada perjanjian dia harus wanita!" ucap Yunho dingin.

"Tapi_"

"Aku mau dia apapun yang terjadi,"

Pria itu menghela nafas, "Baiklah… Akan saya sampaikan. Saya permisi dulu,"

Kedua manusia itu diam hingga pria tua itu hilang dari pandangan.

BLETAK

"Yaa appo~"

"Jelaskan apa yang terjadi!" Jaejoong berkecak pinggang.

"Aku punya perjanjian dengan Appa. Aku akan menggantikannya meneruskan perusahaan saat aku menemukan pasangan hidupku. Dan orang itu adalah kau dokter,"

Bluuush...

Tampak semburat merah di pipi Jaejoong.

Cup…

Dikecupnya pipi yang memerah itu "Kyopta…"

"Yuuun~" Jaejoong menutupi wajahnya. Ia merasa wajahnya memerah dan terasa panas. Meskipun cuaca sangat dingin.

Ingin rasanya Yunho berteriak kalau namjanya itu benar-benar manis dan imut. Dipeluknya dokternya itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya pelan. Well, setelah ini Yunho akan lebih sering ada di rumah sakit. Karena bunuh diri? Of course not, tetapi karena misinya untuk merubah hati dokternya. Dokter hidupnya…

**.**

**LOVE AND HEART MY DOCTOR**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**FIN**

**.**

**HUAHAHAHAHAH...**

***lempar gajah*  
APA INIII?**

**Gak ada kerjaan dikantor jadi bingung mau ngapain, akhirnya ngetik gak jelas gini.**

**Pinggang masih encok, jadi maklum kalo tulisannya rada gak nyambung u_u**

**Nyiksa banget ni penyakit TT_TT**


End file.
